The objective of this study is to participate in the studies of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The aim of this group (1) to screen new chemotherapeutic agents in patients with cancer (Phase 1 study): (2) to explore the clinical pharmacology of known effective drugs (Phase II studies). This consists of optimal dose, frequency of administration, sequence of administration, combination of agents and route of administration. Again, emphasis will be on the importance of consolidation and reinduction on the duration of remission and survival. Besides chemotherapeutic agents, programs will be developed to include modalities of therapy such as radiotherapy, Immunotherapy, anti-viral chemotherapy and surgery. Ancillary treatment which includes platelet transfusion, granulocyte tranfusion and sterile environment and antibiotics will be evaluated. We will continue to do ancillary studies that entail the development of an in vitro test system that can predict the sensitivity of leukemic cells to chemotherapeutic agents. In these studies we use the uptake of radioactive nucleosides such as thymidine, deoxyuridine or uridine by the leukemic or the stimulated lymphocytes (when the patient is in remission) with and without incubation with the drugs, that patient is receiving or expected to receive. These studies will also include the assay of folate coenzymes and the effect of metabolites and anti-metabolites on these enzymes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Haurani, F. I. (co-author CALGB): Comparative Study of cytosine arabinoside therapy alone and combined with thioguanine, mercaptopurine, or daunorubicin in acute myelocytic leukemia. Cancer 36:1560-1566, 1975. Fairman, R.M., Haurani, F.I.: Testosterone enhanced release of iron from the reticuloendothelial system. J. of the R.E.S., Dec., 1975.